


Heads or Tails?

by BelWilliamsxo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelWilliamsxo/pseuds/BelWilliamsxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since winning the un-winnable war, Carmilla and Laura have spent very little time out of each others arms. But when Laf suggests a little prank for Carmilla, Laura is more than happy to help get a little embarrassing footage to have over her centuries old girlfriend.<br/>Basically just some fluff and a tiny bit of smut of my lovely Hollstein being adorable with each other and Carmilla being a whipped vampire and Laura being adorably innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails?

"Heads or tails?"

"Creampuff, this is childish."

"Heads or tails Carm?"

"I refuse to partake in deciding games made for humans too young to know the difference between left and right."

"Choose Carmilla, or I'll stand up."

Carmilla's smile slowly grew as she looked down at the girl lying against her chest. She allowed herself, if only for a moment, to stare at the beautiful aspiring journalist who was tracing patterns on the cloth covering Carmilla's stomach with one hand and impatiently fidgeting with a coin in the other. Carmilla eyed Laura's chest as it slowly rose and fell with each human breath she took, reminding herself of how fragile the girl in her arms really was, regardless of how tough she appeared to be sometimes.

The pair had hardly left their dorm room since the snow storm started a few days earlier. Majority of the other students had gone home for the Christmas break with only a few teachers and dedicated pupils remaining. Laura, however, had convinced her father that she had to stay at Silas to complete an extra credit project which would look great on her final report. She did conveniently leave out the details that the project involved staying locked in a dark room with her unbelievably sexy roommate girlfriend and would in no way alter her scores. If anything, staying alone with Carmilla would lower her scores as the pile of homework she had started before the storm had been long forgotten on the floor next to Carmilla's bed, the seduction eyes the vampire had been giving appearing too much for the literature student.

Laura spun around to face Carmilla and rested her chin only inches from the vampires lips. The young girl had been around Carmilla long enough to know what she could do to get what she wanted out of the older women, or how to get her to do as she was told. Carmilla's eyes instantly shot to Laura's lips and watched as they slowly moved closer and closer.

"One," Laura whispered, her breath touching the vampires lips.

"Two," Carmilla swallowed subconsciously, even though as a vampire she had no reason to swallow, trying desperately to control the urge to lunge forward and capture Laura's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Thr…" Before Laura could finish her countdown, Carmilla lost her composure and connected the lips that had only been millimetres apart. Laura knew the vampire wouldn’t be able to stay focused on being broody with their lips so close to touching, so she welcomed the much anticipated contact. Carmilla's hands wondered down Laura's back as the kiss deepened, any thought of the coin game disappearing from her mind, but not the younger girls.

Before Carmilla's long finger could even reach the hem of Laura's shirt, the shorter girl broke away from the kiss and stood next to the bed, a large smirk on her face.

"I warned you Carm." The lit student smiled proudly down at the unhinged vampire lying alone on the bed.

"Damn it." Leaning up on her elbows, Carmilla attempted to once again draw in the young girl with her seduction eyes. It wasn’t exactly a vampiric skill, more just a Carmilla skill that she herself had perfected after years and years of seducing girls for her mother. This rare skill was one of the only things she could ever really thank the women for.

Laura's smile quickly lost its confidence as she got caught in the vampires gaze, feeling herself leaning closer to the bed again. Her grip on the long forgotten coin in her palm was loosening as Carmilla's eyes bore deep into Laura's as she began to speak.

"Let's say we just forget about this silly little game and you sit back down and maybe, if I'm feeling generous, I give you one of those deep back messages I know you love." Carmilla's voice was like silk to Laura's ears. Her heart beat faster with every word that left the vampire's perfect lips, her attempts at staying calm being completely destroyed in the war of rational thinking and kissing the hell out of her girlfriend. Just as Laura was about to give in and fall back onto the bed and into the waiting arms of the vampire, a high pitched 'ding' came from her computer, the screen lighting up the darkened room.

"Saved by the bell." Laura huffed to herself as she tore her eyes away from Carmilla's and sat in the chair at her desk. The audible sigh from the vampire was followed by a soft 'thud' as her body fell back onto her bed, once again defeated by the technology Laura loved so much.

"It's Laf. They need to know if we flipped yet." Suddenly remembering the origin of their argument, Laura looked down at the coin still in her hand and quickly flipped it into the air and caught it the first attempt. With a successful grin, Laura covered the coin and looked over at the dark haired girl, waiting patiently for the vampire to finally pick heads or tails. When Carmilla again scoffed at the idea, Laura resorted to pouting, having no clue if it would be effective.

"Oh cupcake, don’t pull the puppy dog eyes on me. I've lived for over 300 years. Do you honestly think I can be defeated by those big beautiful eyes?" Staying perfectly quiet, Laura continued to pout at her girlfriend, smiling internally as she watch Carmilla's defences fall victim to her eyes as she herself had almost done moments earlier. With a signature eye roll, the won over girl sat up and positioned herself on the end of the bed so she could be level with her victor.

"Tails." She said with a frustrated tone in her voice. Removing her hand, Laura smirked as she revealed the coin facing head side up to Carmilla, unsuccessfully supressing a laugh at the older women's reaction.

"No no no no Laura no ok this is stupid there is no way I am doing this."

"Too bad cutie. Now go get changed while I tell Laf the results."

With a defeated growl, the broody vampire grabbed the snow clothes from the closet and sulked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Laura laughed to herself as she began to respond to her very impatient neighbour.

> _Laf: So what happened?_
> 
> _Laura: She fell for it. For a centuries old vampire, she really should be able to tell a trick coin when she sees it._
> 
> _Laf: Splendid. Kirsh is on the roof now getting the camera set up. This is going to be hilarious Hollis!_
> 
> _Laura: It better be! And you’ve tested it right? I know she's a badass vampire and all but she won't get hurt right?_
> 
> _Laf: Stress less crushes on vampires. I promise you she will be safe. You, on the other hand, may not be when she gets out._
> 
> _Laura: It'll be worth it to have something as amusing as this on her for the rest of our days!_
> 
> _Laf: Very true my friend. Now, what did you tell her this was for anyway?_
> 
> _Laura: I said it was something Perry had thought up for the Silas U calendar for next year and that one student from each room had to be photographed in their own snow angel. Then I distracted her from thinking about it too much. She believes me, don’t worry._
> 
> _Laf: How did you distract her from thinking?_
> 
> _Laura: Well…_
> 
> _Laf: Wait, no, never mind. I'll just take your word for it. Meet outside in 10 ok?_
> 
> _Laura: Haha see you soon! And make sure the camera is rolling. There is no way we will get another shot at this._

Laura logged off her computer just as Carmilla emerged from the bathroom in her new outfit. The big puffy snow jacket was covered with different Christmas related images to show the festive spirit, but the reindeer beanie sitting on Carmilla's head had to be Laura's favourite item of clothing.

"This is ridiculous. Sweetheart I'm sorry but I can't do this. It's humiliating." For the first time since meeting her, Laura saw the self-conscious side of her roommate. The big badass vampire felt completely embarrassed by the outfit she was being forced to wear and Laura could not imagine a more adorable version of the girl she was falling for. The vampire avoided eye contact at all costs with her roommate as she attempted to push down the puffy-ness of the big Christmas jacket.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Laura stood up and captured the embarrassed girls face on her hands, stroking pale cheeks with her thumbs. The shorter girl leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the uncomfortable vampire's lips before laughing again at Carmilla's expression.

"Come on let's get going before Laf comes and drags us out herself."

 

◦◦◦

 

"I cannot believe what just happened."

"Carm, come on. It was just a prank."

"A prank?! Cupcake, you and the dimwit squad left me in the middle of a paintball fight. That is not a prank, that's just cruel."

The drenched and colourful vampire stormed into the dorm room in a rage, arguing with Laura as she went. What Carmilla had thought was a photo op for some calendar thing Perry had thought up turned out to be something far more sinister. Unknown to her, her 'Snow Angel Target', as Laf called it, was the Silas University paint battle pitch that hadn't been used since the end of semester party. The dimwit squad had used the snow to mask the majority of the pitch, concealing it until Carmilla fell back to form her angel, unknowingly setting off the plan.

The idea came from the Zetas. To them, anyone that made the conscious decision to stay at the university over the Christmas reading week break after surviving an unwinnable fight and essentially coming back from the dead was subjectable to a little bit of a prank. Apparently, painting the ancient vampire with paintballs from every angle was their idea of a 'harmless prank'. But they weren't the ones who had to calm down said vampire.

Carmilla practically tore off the Christmas jacket that had paint splashed all over it and threw it into the corner, quickly followed by the remainder of the clothing items covered in paint, which to Laura's enjoyment was most of the vampire's attire. Laura stood quietly by the closet and watch as her girlfriend stripped while still yelling about the prank.

 

"I honestly cannot believe every single one of those dipshits managed to hit me."

Off came the black lacy t-shirt.

"And don't think I didn’t see the camera on the roof."

Black commando boots fell at the end of Carmilla's bed.

"I swear, if you hadn’t been there, I can't guarantee I would have had the same amount of restraint."

Leather pants fell to a pile on the floor.

"Remind me to read up on destroying video files once I get this fucking paint out of my hair!!"

 

Carmilla turned to see a very wide eyed Laura silently watching her from the opposite side of the room. As her angry façade fell to a smirk, the vampire slowly made her way across the floor to her adorable girlfriend and linked their hands. Laura watched Carmilla's eyes closely for any signs of residual anger but found none, seeing only lust and love in the vampire's eyes.

"You… you aren’t mad at me?" Laura stammered out as she tightened her grip on Carmilla's soft fingers. With a soft laugh, Carmilla leaned forward and captured the younger girls lips in a gentle kiss, then proceeded to pepper kisses from Laura's lips down her jaw line to her neck. After what felt like an eternity, Carmilla pulled her lips away from Laura's neck and lightly pressed her forehead to the smaller girl's.

"Did you honestly think I could stay mad at you for long Cupcake?"

Before Laura could answer, Carmilla started lightly leading the younger girl in the direction of their shared bathroom.

"I literally came back from certain death to finally be with you. How could you possibly believe I would let something as petty as a university aged prank get in the way of that?"

Laura allowed Carmilla to lead the way to the bathroom, not entirely sure of what the vampire had in mind. Laura soon understood why they were in the bathroom as the black haired girl started removing layers of clothing off her body. Completely happy with where the moment seemed to be going, Laura kissed the parts of Carmilla's neck that wasn’t marked with paint as she was undressed. It was when Carmilla reached her undergarments that things started to get interesting.

"Oh, _oh oh_ ok _ok_ you aren't mad at me I get it…" Laura voice slowly trailed off as she leant back against the wall of the bathroom for support as Carmilla kissed down her collar bone to her still covered breasts, biting her own lip as Carmilla painfully slowly removed the bright blue bra. Laura turned her head in an attempt to supress the moan that was attempting to escape her lips, but had no such luck, releasing the embarrassing sound as Carmilla's lips latched onto the shorter girl's pulse point on her neck.

Carmilla chuckled as she sucked the point, only releasing the skin to reveal a perfect hickey, marking Laura yet again as her own. She looked into the cloudy eyes of the love of her eternal life and gently placed a kiss to her lips, slowly removing her own undergarments in the process. Now both completely naked, just the way the pair preferred to be, Carmilla took hold of Laura's hands and tilted her head towards the shower.

"So are you going to help me get this paint off of me then?"

Laura couldn’t wait to lend a helping hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a part of the Carmillaholidays prompt spree on tumblr. I chose a prompt by Nataliving which was simply "Snow Angels".
> 
> If you like how I write, please send any prompts to my Carmilla tumblr which is carmilla-owns-my-heart.tumblr.com
> 
> Please and thank you :3


End file.
